The Ultimate Child
by irelandlad44
Summary: The ultimate half blood, or should i say 2/3 blood
1. Chapter 1

The ultimate child

The ultimate child. What exactly is your idea of the ultimate demigod? A child of Zeus? A child of Hades? For gods' sake, a child of Poseidon? You d one great thing and you're famous everywhere. All Percy Jackson did was save Olympus once. Imagine defeating dark forces five times and not even getting noticed for it. Five times. Could Prissy Jerkson do that? I don't think so. Anyway, the ultimate child was what I was supposed to be. And I was….until I went rouge. Aphrodite took little Nico DiAngelo and forced him to fall in love with Jamie Smith. Poor kids, or adults as I should call them. 7 years after they fell in love guess what happened. Well, the gods got their way and I was born. When Aphrodite cursed the (at the time) children poor Nico was only 13 and his future wife was only 12. Yeah, that's proof that the gods are selfish. All in all I'm 1/3 mortal 2/3 demigod. That's right. The ultimate child is a Hades Hephestus mix. If prissy thought he had it bad being a child of the big three he had no clue what was coming. Being 2/3 demigod is almost twice as bad. There's literally people trying to kill me every second of my life. Ever since I was born to now. It started out as a demented doctor that tried to inject me with poison but missed and injected my mom instead. My father gave her as much nectar and ambrosia as he could without incinerating her but it wasn't enough. Her last desperate attempt was to take another square of ambrosia therefore incinerating her, me, dad, and everyone else on the top seven floors of the safe haven hospital in St. Louis. All this happened 13 years ago. Ever since then I've been trying to survive. I spent some time at Camp Half-Blood but that didn't work to well. First they couldn't decide where to put me so I ended up in the guest room in the big house. In the middle of my third night creatures crept out of the woods and tried to kill me. They didn't get the chance. Since I'm 1/3 a demigods of Hephestus I created a sword out of a nearby paperclip. The slaughter that night was terrible. Shortly after the massacre I fled camp and have been on the run ever since. This is where my adventure begins. 13 years later in mid December.

I was running along the long island beach being chased by two drakons that spouted from the water. All I was trying to do was make a deal with Poseidon. I wanted to be able to breathe underwater. I have been researching this project on Charles Beckendorf for almost 3 years now. You know that guy that supposedly died in the explosion that should've killed Prissy Jerkson (I like that name) but only killed Beckendorf. My theory is that the explosion didn't kill him because Hephestus saved him by making him invulnerable to fire. I've already (unfortunately) questioned Prissy and according to him Beckendorf could swim very well. All I need to do to prove my theory is to find out where he went. Now I know what you're thinking, didn't my father talk to his ghost. As it turns out that could've possible been ex-president James Monroe. We all make mistakes I guess. Anyway I guess that I won't be making deals with Poseidon anytime soon. It looks like I'll have to improvise. Shortly after easily slaying the two 15 foot water drakons I went into the woods by the east beach of Long Island and summoned a sheet of bronze, an anvil, a hammer, and a nice hot fire to fashion my new invention. After hammering the bronze into a harmonica shape, I picked up a leaf and shoved it into the crack between where the piece of bronze folded over. There, the world's first ever, portable underwater re-breather. slowly I waded into the waters of the Long Island sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Under the sea isn't as interesting as you'd think. I guess because Poseidon isn't my father, fish take no interest in me. Anyway, I tried to avoid the large cloudlike figure coming towards me because I hadn't brought my sword underwater. Luckily, I passed unnoticed. About four miles down, I found a current. Curiously, I fallowed it. I fallowed it for exactly 64 miles before I came to where it stopped. I'll be willing to bet this current goes all the way around the ocean. Now, if my improved theory was correct, Beckendorf, or at least his body was carried along this current. The current stopped about a third of a mile from an island. I'd be willing to bet if Beckendorf was carried by this current, that did go all from the bottom of the sea to the surface, he'd go to the island to rest. I had no choice but to go to the island. It's kind of scary being this close to Hephestus' mines and Hades' realm at the same time. Power was surging through me like never before. Anyway, slowly, I waded out onto the shore of the island. Little did I know who's island it was.


End file.
